


touch-and-go

by Prismriver



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Nonbinary Character, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teeth, Temperature Play, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismriver/pseuds/Prismriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unsure echo and discordant ghoul share a night full to the gunwales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	touch-and-go

    When Minamitsu had yanked down Kyouko’s bloomers, she knew the next twenty minutes would be something else entirely. Minamitsu eyed Kyouko from head to toe, then bent down. Something cold traveled down her chest, and while Kyouko did not glance downwards, she was sure it was Minamitsu’s tongue. She shivered. Teeth nipped at her skin, and Kyouko knew it wasn’t meant to be playful or teasing. The tongue swirled around her nipples, and they puffed out and stiffened beneath it. Knees tucked inwards, she shut her eyes.

    Their lips brushed against one of the nipples. Pulling up, underneath them their prey arched her back. They bent down again and breathed against her chest, and she arched once again. Eager to move on, Minamitsu pulled back from her breasts and dragged down the trail. A guttural noise rumbled in the depth of her throat.

    “I don’t want Miss Hijiri to walk in,” mumbled Kyouko, “she’d be so angry.” Her chest hitched and quivered under the ghost’s pale hand, which pushed her down into her futon. Between her legs came the response. “Then be quiet.” It was as chilly as their touch. Minamitsu pressed into the still-soft skin, and Kyouko quivered again. She pulled her knees together, effectively squeezing the shipwrecker between two soft and warm thighs. _Soft_ and _warm_. It was the opposite of Murasa Minamitsu, and they resented the two concepts entirely.

    It could be forgiven this one time.

    _Squirm._ “It’s cold.” She hadn’t said it as if Minamitsu didn’t know―of _course_ Minamitsu knew; why wouldn’t they? Kyouko’s whimpering undoubtedly got them off―but rather it slipped out, surprised that someone’s mouth could be so _icy_. It definitely made it harder for her to get it up. She’d brought her hand to her mouth and bit down on her knuckle.

    The hand Minamitsu had used to push her into the sheets trailed down and rested at the base of Kyouko’s cock. They brushed against it, and finally it begun to stir. Minamitsu had grasped it with their entire hand, firmly, and slid it up. A breathy noise somewhere above them was a surefire sign they were hitting a soft spot. Down until it rested on the sac, then back up. The breathy noises became throaty gasps.

    Minamitsu switched things up a little. Peeling back the foreskin, they rubbed a thumb across the tip until it glistened with coat of translucent liquid. Her heart felt as if it were about to burst out of her chest, and she bit down on her knuckles harder. Copper filled her mouth. Hips nearly bucking at their touch, she was completely at the ghost’s mercy.

    The freezing feeling of their mouth around her penis emerged, suddenly and without warning, flotsam that broke the water’s surface. Despite her embarrassment she looked down. Narrowed eyes and pointed teeth stared back up at her― maybe it was a warning? An injunction that meant _I’m dangerous_. She looked away and Minamitsu went down. Kyouko took in a shallow breath, then exhaled a shallow breath. The warmth against their tongue wasn’t completely novel; after all, they and Ichirin had spent many slow nights together as well. Here it was different, though. But it wasn’t bad. No, it wasn’t bad at all.

    Minamitsu could get used to it.

    They pulled up and their tongue swirled against the tip. Sometimes Minamitsu would pull back just to watch the strand of saliva that connected their tongue and her cock, then press their lips back against it. Kyouko’s hips wiggled, and her thighs’ grip tightened for a moment. No sound left her mouth, though, except airless gasps that flitted through the gaps in her fingers. Their digits swept up the length, and their wrist twisted. The other hand lay on her hips, gripping. Occasionally it would travel further down, nails raking against her still warm skin, her skin that said _I’m still alive_ ― it almost angered them. But they kept a cool head about it. They tried to. Kyouko had noticed that their grip had grown tighter, and Minamitsu pulled themself upward until they were almost completely lying on the yamabiko. Her cock lay flat, sandwiched between warm stomach and cold. Their mouth hovered over Kyouko’s neck. She dared not to breathe in that moment, afraid that even that would set them off.

    She had to admit, though, that the compromising situation was, well…

    Her toes curled and she squirmed underneath the ghost (and for a ghost, they were pretty weighty, weren’t they?), her entire body’s temperature skyrocketing in contrast to Minamitsu’s. Something outside their door creaked, and the two of them lay stock still.

    The malevolent spirit found their opportunity and struck.

    They fondled Kyouko’s cock, thumbing across the head and stroking down, slowly, then back up, like the ebb and flow of waves that had once pulled them under. Their palm slid against the underside of it, and rested at the base. Several times did they do this, varying their grip from slack to tight, as well as their speed. The poor yamabiko! It took everything in her power not to moan out. Minamitsu was still poised over her neck, and those pearly whites just dared the echo to even breathe too loud. _Wake someone up_ , their eyes conveyed, _just moan. Moan, won’t you?_

Again, the floorboards creaked, though this time it was under the weight of Kyouko’s twisting body. Minamitsu leaned down and kissed Kyouko’s neck. Gentle at first, then they bared their teeth and nibbled, which in turn became biting. They made sure Kyouko didn’t get _really_ hurt; just enough to produce whimpers and make her bend at their will.

    Every little stimulation felt much more sensitive, and Kyouko could barely hold back anymore. Like when Minamitsu’s fingers slid back up her stomach and their teeth down her chest, she arched her back and shut tight her eyes until her vision had gone completely white. In only a few seconds it was over, and she lay at rest, chest heaving up and down.

    “Pity. Didn’t last long at all,” mumbled Minamitsu, sitting up. They touched their midriff where Kyouko had came and groaned. “You make this kind of mess and I barely even got to play with your breasts.”

    “My bre― I― well, I guess they’ve gotten a little bigger,” said the shy youkai through restless breaths. It was hard to keep your voice a whisper when you were a living echo. Daggers were shot into her, and she hushed up.

    “Hrm.” Minamitsu glared at the door. As if on cue, the footsteps had hurried away (and hurried they were!). They were just lithe enough for Minamitsu to guess who it was, and they would be giving the chimera a stern talking to the next day. Stern, perhaps, with a side of sadomasochism. Kyouko said something, though they were lost in thought.

    “Sorry, what was that?”  
  
    _Blink._ “Oh, umm…” Kyouko smiled awkwardly, placing her hands on her chest. Already it had stabilized into a regular rhythm. _Like the ebb and flow of waves_ , Minamitsu had noted for a second time. They were too busy watching the rise and fall that they nearly missed Kyouko once again. “Next time, right?”

    Minamitsu considered it for a moment, and grinned, teeth like a shark. They placed a hand on Kyouko’s chest and dipped down, lips returning to her neck. “Sure.” They breathed against the skin. “Let’s go again.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is incredibly old. I'm just now uploading it because my friend bullied me into it.


End file.
